Especial
by Criis.OP
Summary: Robin se atreve por fin a mostrar sus sentimientos con tan solo un beso. ZoRo, toques LuNa.


Bueno, aquí va mi último fic, un poco cortito. era para un concurso, asi que decicí colgarlo, claro xD

espero que les guste!

Fic ZoRo, con toque de LuNa.

* * *

**Especial**

Reinaba la calma en el Sunny-go. El sol bañaba las hojas de los mandarineros de los que Nami recogía los frutos, y las olas emitían un ligero y agradable sonido que, acompañado de una suave melodía de violín, provocaba el sueño de algún mugiwara. A pesar de esos momentos de tranquilidad, el adormecido capitán se percató, desde el mascarón del barco estando, de una mancha alargada que ocupaba medio horizonte, oscureciendo el fondo del buen tiempo que la navegante había predicho con toda seguridad.

-Nggh… ¿Are? ¡Oii chicos, Veo algo!

Zoro fijó su punto de mira en esa cosa. Por el altavoz colgado del punto más alto del mástil so oyó un aviso que alteró a los tripulantes.

-¡Minna! ¡Es una shima! ¡Y parece bastante grande!

-¿uh? – Nami levantó la vista de la mandarina que estaba a punto de lanzar a su senchou- ¡Chicos! ¡Todos a sus posiciones, treinta grados a babor!

-¡Haai!- Respondieron todos al unísono.

Una isla se les acercaba. Una isla que, probablemente, comportaría un gran cambio, agradable para algunos, en ese alocado barco.

[...]

Robin levantó la vista de su recién empezado libro, el cual no había dejado de leer mientras cumplía las ordenes ya realizadas de la navegante, usando su practica, por decirlo de algún modo, habilidad. Sus ojos se centraron en el tripulante allí presente que, como ella unos momentos después, disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista que les ofrecía esa preciosa isla. Parecía un festival; de hecho, una pancarta enorme encabezaba la elegante entrada de la isla anunciando el aniversario del actual emperador; Loki. Y, como algunos mugiwaras empezaron a ver, la isla entera estaba intentando, y con buenos resultados, recrear la época Edo. Una época en la que debía haberse originado la población, como deducía una rápida y segura Nico Robin. Dejando el asombro de lado, Nami reaccionó ante la situación poniendo "orden", ese tipo de orden que consiste en emparejar, o formar grupos, con todos los tripulantes.

-Bien, Usopp, tú te quedaras con Franky y Brook en el barco, creo que necesita un pequeño reparo, y no creo que pasemos desapercibidos si nos acompaña un esqueleto en esta isla… - dijo la navegante mirando de reojo al esqueleto parado frente a las abolladuras de la parte superior del barco, donde Luffy había establecido su lugar de aterrizaje cuando usaba el columpio– Entonces, tú –señaló a Luffy – vendrás conmigo de compras – a esto el capitán quedó confundido. No recordaba ningún atraco de comida últimamente, así que seguramente fueran a comprar ropa. ¿Por qué él? Sanji sería mucho mejor para ese tipo de cosas, él tenía mucho más gusto para los vestidos de mujer. Nami le sonrió, aunque esa acción aún le dejó más intriga – Sanji, tu iras con Chopper, recuerdo que te faltaba comida, no es así?

-Si, pero yo quería ir conti…

-Y a Chopper le hacen falta unas hierbas – continuó, ignorando los reproches de Sanji – asi que solo queda… Zoro, que irá con… - Nami hizo girar su brazo 90 grados, apuntando con el dedo índice justo hacia la arqueóloga, que la miró disimuladamente. Nami le sonrió. Robin sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir esa sonrisita pícara, la cual agradecía, en parte, por la oportunidad que le ofrecía, aunque a la vez odiaba tener que conseguir ir con el espadachín de esa forma tan indirecta- Robin – y con esto, terminó su frase, a la vez que su sonrisa. Zoro le dedicó una mirada rabiosa. No le disgustaba su compañía, pero sabía perfectamente que no pasaría un segundo en el que pudiera sentirse, ni un poco, superior a la sorprendente arqueóloga. Y es que cada vez que intentaba demostrar, aunque fuera en una estupidez, sabiduría, o por decirlo de otro modo: superioridad, Robin acababa avergonzándolo delante de todo el mundo con sus "estúpidos" racionamientos. Claro que, muchas veces esa palabrería se convertía en un complicado, pero agradable, juego de miradas, intensas, coquetas, insinuadoras y desafiantes. Y aunque a la vista de todos, eso no era normal, para ellos dos ya era… habitual.

- ¡Recuerden! A las 8pm al barco, sin retrasos – Diciendo esto, Nami se dirigió hasta la cubierta, desde donde saltó al puerto. Luffy le siguió, pues no quería terminar de enfadar a la akage. Poco a poco todos los mugiwaras se fueron agrupando, dispersando y vistiendo. Eso último puede hacer salir pensamientos obscenos de cualquiera, pero era lógico en esa isla; pues justo a la entrada había un gran centro comercial, aunque en ese día la ropa era gratis: la gente se veía obligada a vestir de época para pasar hacia la ciudad.

[...]

-Iie, tu puedes pasar – Dijo un hombre vestido de uniforme tradicional. A zoro no le hizo mucha gracia eso, pues si lo dejaba pasar, significaba que su ropa era… de ésa época - Usted, señorita, se tendrá que poner algo mas… - el guarda miró de arriba abajo a Robin, avaluando su cuerpo. Pero tras encontrarse la mirada amenazante de Zoro, decidió continuar la frase – algo que encaje más con este evento... Los probadores están a la derecha, los conjuntos subiendo las escaleras y los kimonos justo a la izquierda. – dijo, señalando en todas direcciones. – que tengan un buen día.

-Arigato, guarda-san – ya la morena le sonrió. Eso le dejó un poco traspuesto, y encima, de sus mejillas salió un leve rosado que demostró su interés por Robin – creo que me probaré uno de esos kimonos…

-Oi Robin, no le des ilusiones al pobre chico… - Zoro volvió a mirar al guarda con esos ojos aterradores.

-¿Por qué? Puede que sí quisiera ir con él un rato… - dijo Robin sonriendo. Zoro se la quedó mirando, con unos ojos que mostraban celos escondidos tras un velo de tristeza, algo que, precisamente, no era muy habitual en él – Oh, vamos, ¿no te lo habrás tomado en serio no? Solo era una broma. Además, creo que él se creyó que éramos pareja – Los ojos de Robin mostraron cierta picardía con esas palabras, y aún más al ver que ahora era el espadachín el que se sonrojó de esa manera tan infantil.

-N… no sé por qué tendría que pensar semejante cosa… - Zoro decidió cambiar de tema- Bueno, yo iré a tomar un poco de biiru en ese bar, cuando termines avísame…

-No te preocupes. Y no te pierdas, kenshi-san – Parecía que Robin disfrutaba avergonzando a Zoro, al contrario que él, pues en ese momento se sentía muy inferior a la arqueóloga.

Todas las miradas se habían centrado sobre Zoro. Claro que, en realidad no era a él al que miraban, si no a su provisional pareja que caminaba elegante a su lado, luciendo un precioso kimono negro con un estampado floral rosado y un poco extravagante, y unas gaviotas que le decoraban la parte superior, no muy extensa por delante. La mayoría de espectadores eran aquellos atraídos por la delantera de la arqueóloga, a la vez rabiosos por no ser ellos quien acompañaran a esa preciosa onna. Zoro había enrojecido más de a lo que alguien normal pudiera llegar, intentando no mirar a su acompañante para colorarse aún más. Eso de perderse, que le creyeran la pareja de Robin, y encima que ella hubiese tenido que llevarle por el sendero correcto había hecho que su decencia bajase hasta los suelos.

-Robin, no podrías… taparte un poco mas… todos te están mirando – Zoro intentó entonar esa "advertencia" con la tonalidad mas adecuada.

-¿Eso te incomoda, kenshi-san?

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que… - suspiró - creo que se están acercando mucho – dijo esto, mirando a las personas que les rodeaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

- Oh, tranquilo. Entremos a algún lugar, ¿quieres? – y volvió a sonreír. La verdad es que llevaba esa sonrisa puesta desde que habían salido del barco. No lo podía evitar, él le hacia surgir esa sonrisilla de idiota cada vez que enrojecía, o simplemente cuando ella lo miraba, y le hacia quedar mal, por debajo de ella. Eso le encantaba, no podía negarlo. Pero había algo más, algo que la atraía tanto como para desear no separarse nunca de Zoro. Algo que los demás no podían conseguir, algo especial, en todo él.

- Esta bien. Vamos a esa tienda – respondió, aún con un leve rosado en las mejillas que revelaba algo que ni él mismo sabía.

-Bueno… ¡Ah! ¡Matte kenshi-san, Eso no es una tienda! – Zoro leyó bien el cartel de enfrente del edifico. Y, al percatarse de que eso era el palacio real, no una tienda, comenzó a salir otra vez de él esa actitud de niño pequeño sonrojado, que no quiere mirar hacia atrás para enfrentarse a la mirada burlona de su nakama. Así que se quedó ahí enfrente, paralizado y muerto de vergüenza.

-gg…g… - eso era, en esos momentos, lo único que se atrevió a decir. Robin rió, una risita de "que haremos contigo" que enfureció mas al espadachín.

-vamos kenshi-san. Es por ahí – y lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia una simple tienda de recuerdos.

-h…hai… -consiguió articular.

Una vez dentro, se percataron de que en esa habitación solo estaban ellos dos. Robin leyó el cartel que estaba a plena vista sobre el mostrador:

-_"Bienvenidos/as. En honor a la fiesta del emperador, esta tienda estará abierta al público como mostrador. Por favor, déjenlo todo como lo encontraron. La tienda de recuerdos se sitúa hoy al centro comercial."_… are, pues es solo un museo… – Recorrió la sala, en busca de un guía, o alguna persona dispuesta a darles una explicación – kenshi-san, parece que estamos solos.

- Eso parece… pues será mejor si nos vamos –Mintió.

- No tengas prisa, sólo son las 6pm, aún nos quedan dos horas.

- Pero por aquí no hay nada interesante – volvió a mentir.

- Bueno, para mí si hay una cosa muy interesante – Robin mostró esa sonrisa pícara otra vez. Pero en su interior dudó. Dudó de si misma, dudó de él, y sobretodo de cómo sería tenerlo como algo más que un simple amigo. Pero todas esas dudas perdieron la batalla contra el deseo que, sin pensarlo un momento, pasó a ser una parte de Robin, haciéndole olvidar toda razón o coherencia en ese momento, haciéndole inconsciente de todas las consecuencias que conllevaría su acción.

- Si te refieres a los libros, no se… - La arqueóloga no dejó que acabara su frase. Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre Zoro para besarlo, cuidadosamente, pero sin falta de pasión. De hecho, si se lo hubiera pensado aunque sólo fuera un solo instante más, hubiera retrocedido. Ella no era ese tipo de personas que hacen las cosas por instinto, cómo hace Luffy. Ella piensa las cosas, aunque eso a veces le hace perder oportunidades que no vuelven a llegar. Ese beso se convirtió en una ardiente necesidad, que hizo que ambos dejaran sus máscaras atrás para mostrar lo que sentían en realidad. Zoro notaba el aliento de Robin en su interior. Notaba que ella estaba ahí, que la tenía, que le pertenecía. Remolinos de nuevas sensaciones se amontonaron en su corazón que, en ese momento, latía a velocidades descontroladas. Necesitaba más, quería más. Aún se preguntaba cómo aquella onna podía volverle tan loco, tan primitivo que sacaba todos sus sentidos y sus instintos básicos para corresponderla como era debido, cosa que le provocaba más placer de lo que imaginaba. Robin trató de convencerse por enésima vez de que eso no era un sueño, de que era real, de que ahora podía sentir cómo sus labios suaves danzaban en perfecta sintonía con los suyos, cómo si de un simple baile se tratase. No le bastaba con intentar concentrarse, esta vez no. Esta vez sabía que debía dejarse llevar, como le dijo Nami el día anterior en el barco, cuando conversaron sobre ella y Zoro. Por supuesto, Robin le cantaría las cuarenta si ella no hubiese seguido su consejo con Luffy. Pero eso, aunque la hizo reír, más del que lo hacía en esos momentos, no dejó de hacerle sentir cómo los brazos del espadachín le cogían cuidadosamente por la espalda, y tampoco el suave contacto de sus manos con su pelo verde. No sabía que un pelo pudiera ser tan agradable, pero claro, en ese instante, no podía pensar en nada más que en él. En el paraíso al que la llevaba, en cómo había encontrado, por fin, alguien quien la tratase como una reina, como una nakama, no, como una amada. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie, pues aunque se sentía libre después de lo de Enies Lobby, aún tenía un vacío grandioso en su interior. Y ese vacío fue el que Zoro consiguió llenar, aunque aún no sabía qué tenía él que la volviese así de irracional. Era lo único que no había podido deducir hasta ahora, algo que los demás no tenían, algo que la atraía y le hacía venir ganas de más, algo… único.

* * *

Hasta aquí el fic! dentro de un tiempo me plantearé lo de escribir uno con varios capítulos, aunque eso... sera cuando desaparezca el instituto últimamente voy atareada.

por cierto, felicitar a ariadna-san por su 17 cumpleaños! felicidades ;)

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
